Googlewhack love
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: DxS Danny recommends an idea to Sam. [OneShot]


Googlewhack love

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or the Characters(I wish) and I don't own google (google, you were mean to my computer!)

* * *

"Danny, honestly!" Sam exclaimed, talking to one of her best friends on the computer. They turned on their webcams, as it was easier than typing. (And it gave Sam more time to admire Danny -wink, wink lol-) 

"It's not totally insane!" Danny replied, laughing at his best friend's reactions. "Just do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Where'd you even get this idea?" Sam asked.

"Jazz was reading one of her many books and I just happened to glance at it!"

"Oh, did you now?" Sam inquired, staring at him and arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did!" He said proudly.

"And what was the name of this book?"

"Oh, er, I...don't...really...remember..." he said, offhandedly.

"Sure you don't. Do you even know how to explain it?"

"Not really..." Sam sighed. "How bout I come over and show you?" "Fine, it'll be less confusing than it is already." "Great," he said, ignoring the response he got. "See you in a few minutes."

Danny signed off, and changed into some clean clothes. It was a Friday night and he still had his school clothes on. They were all ripped and dirt covered from fighting Dash and the ever-annoying ghosts deciding to make his life a living hell. Danny sighed to himself when he was done. He was nervous about what he was going to do. No, not the googlewhack. (I got it from the stupid clique books I read. I need to stop reading them. I think my IQ dropped a bit.) No, it was something more serious. He was ready to tell one of his best friends his real feelings for her.

He remembered all those times Mr. Lancer and the other kids at school decided to call them lovebirds and they shouted back that they weren't. Well, next time they don't have to do that, if all went well. He chuckled inwardly and didn't bother to brush his hair. He really didn't care if it was messy or not. He grabbed some stuff off his desk and stuffed them into a small bag he threw on his back. He opened the door to his room, practically ran down the stairs, yelled to his parents that he was going to Sam's and ran out the door. Danny ran around the side of the house, quickly turned from Fenton to Phantom and started flying toward Sam's house. Danny made himself invisible, incase any ghosts saw him and decided to have "fun."

He made it there with no problems and arrived at Sam's bedroom window. He tapped lightly on it and after a momentary silence, she came and opened the large windows.

"Oh my god, it's Inviso-bill!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, it's Sammy!" she stuck her tounge out at him as he turned back into Fenton. He returned the favor. "Mature there Sammy."

"Say it again." she said dangerously. "Sammy, sammy, S-s-s-sammyyyyyy!" He said stretching out the last one.

"That's it!" She launched herself at Danny. He laughed and moved out of the way. He ran out of her room, Sam following quickly. He stopped and became invisible and intangible(sp?). She went right through him and called, "CHEATER!" after him as he ran back to her room. Quickly and quietly, she ran behind him and jumped on his back. "Ahh!" he called out of surprise. She laughed and he spun around, holding onto her legs.

Sam laughed and he smiled at her laughter. Suddenly, the sound of an IM sounded on her computer. Tucker appeared, also using his webcam.

"Hey Sa-." he stopped when he saw the scene going on. "What the hell?"

"Hey Tuck!" Danny said.

"Hi Tucker!" Sam said as Danny spun her around again.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"He started it!"

"Nuh-uh, you did!"

"Nuh-uh you did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Guys, shut up!" Sam blew a raspberry at him. "So how'd you end up like that?" Tucker asked, amused. They gave him the short version of it, as Danny continued to spin Sam on his back. "Very lovely story you have there."

"Why thank you, Sir Pinky.(1)" Sam giggled.

"Pinky?" Danny and Tucker asked at the same time. Sam whispered something in Danny's ear and he stared at Tucker, than started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Tucker asked. Sam giggled, then joined him in laughing. She laid her head in his back, still laughing. "What!" He asked angrily.

"Tuck...look...in...the...mirr...or..." Danny gasped, still laughing.

Tucker looked confused and then got up to look in the mirror. He shrieked when he saw, causing them to laugh harder. He came back a few minutes later, no trace of pink left. "I...uh...gotta...go..." Tucker mumbled, then turned off his webcam and signed off. "Uh-huh, sure he did." Sam said, rolling her eyes and giggled slightly. Danny spun her around a few times then landed on her bed. She detached herself from him and laid down on her bed. Danny laid next to her and pretended to go to sleep.

"Danny..." she giggled. Snore. "Danny..." she poked his chest. He snored a bit louder. "Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny Danny." she said, poking him some more. He snored louder and put his arm around her waist. Secretly, she enjoyed it. Secretly, so did he. "Danny, guess what!" He snored and tightened his grip on her. Quietly, he turned them intangible and they went through her bed and through all her house floors. They landed on the floor of her basement.

She squealed as she tried to escape from his grip but he had her tight. "Danny..." he mumbled something about chicken, and rolled over so he was on his back. She grinned and leaned over to him. "Hey Danny. You know if my parents ever came home, they'll get the wrong idea." He shot up quickly and said, "I'm up. I'm awake." Sam laughed and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back. They broke apart and Sam laughed. "What?" "You only came over for the googlewhack and we never did." She giggled. "Oops...I blame you!"

"What!"

"You jumped on my back."

"You spun me around."

"You kicked me."

"You have cute hair."

"You- wait, what?" Sam laughed and ran out of the basement and up the stairs. Danny grinned and flew upward, becoming intangible, and went back in her room.

He laid on the bed and watched as she ran in and threw a pillow at him. She laughed again. He got up and threw a pillow at her. She laughed as it hit her. Danny quickly grabbed her and practically dragged her in her room.

He laid her down, giggling, on the bed, and laid on top of her(not like that, you dirty minded folk!). Their faces were barely 2 inches apart. "So" he breathed.

"So" she breathed. He leaned in and planted a soft, but sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back gently and smiled. "I have cute hair?" Sam laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss. It was longer, and more passionate than the first one.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of an IM pop up on her computer but they ignored it. Tuckers face appeared on her screen. He was about to say something, but he saw no one there. "Hello?" Her bed was far away from her desk, where her laptop lay. Upon hearing his voice, they pulled apart. Danny rested his forehead on Sams, his eyes still closed. Sam had her eyes open, and stared at Danny. He felt her gaze on him. He opened his eyes and stared at her beautiful violet eyes.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she whispered back. Danny looked at her computer, where Tucker was panicking about not seeing them. "GUYS!" he practically screamed. They both laughed quietly. Danny rolled off her and right next to her.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" she closed her eyes and rolled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight.

"I love you." She looked up at him and he stared back. She smiled. "I love you too." They leaned in for another long kiss. They rolled over so they assumed their position of Danny on top of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Guys!" Tucker shouted again, cutting them off. They smiled at each other and Danny rolled off her. Sam got up reluctantly and sat down at her desk. "FINALLY!" she laughed.

"What's the matter Tuck?"

"I'm bored."

"And that was so important?" Danny asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hey, where we you guys?"

"Nowhere you need to know." Sam smiled.

"YEA, YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" They both smiled. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"Shut up." Sam said, as Danny pulled her into another kiss.

"Ew, guys please." They ignored him. "Fine, fine. Good bye." He signed off and they both pulled apart, laughing.

* * *

**A/N My first fanfic. About 4 pages and now my hands hurt. Please review! Thanks!**

1. Tucker was called Sir Pinky because he had pink lipstick on him. Why? Because he made-out with a girl. Yes, Tucker actually got a girl, haha.


End file.
